pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Diglett
/ |dexmokalos=001 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=164 |ndexprev=Venomoth |ndexnext=Dugtrio |evointo=Dugtrio |gen=Generation I |species=Mole Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=05 |type=Ground |imheight=0'08" |metheight=0.2 m |imweight=1.8 lbs. |metweight=0.8 kg |ability=Sand Veil Arena Trap |dw=Sand Force |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Diglett |2-jname=ディグダ Diguda |2-type=Ground |2-type2=Steel |2-ndex=050A |2-ndexprev=Venomoth |2-ndexnext=Dugtrio |2-evointo=Dugtrio |2-gen=Generation VII |2-dexalola= / |2-species=Mole Pokémon |2-egg1=Field |2-body=05 |2-type=Ground |2-imheight=0'08" |2-metheight=0.2 m |2-imweight=1.8 lbs. |2-metweight=0.8 kg |2-ability=Sand Veil Tangling Hair |2-dw=Sand Force |2-color=Brown |2-male=50 |2-evo= }}Diglett (Japanese: ディグダ Diguda) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I and a / -type introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Digletts are small, brown moles with two small eyes and a large pink/red nose. Since part of its body is underground, we don't know whether or not Diglett has feet, tail(s), etc. However, in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, the rescued Diglett (after Skarmory kidnapped him) claimed to say his feet were getting cold (Which thereafter caused an awkward moment of silence). However, in its Alolan form the Diglett has three pieces of blonde hair that is on top of its head. Behavior Diglett live only a few feet underground, and feed on plant roots. It burrows through the ground at a shallow depth, leaving raised earth in its wake, perfect for planting crops. Diglett are frequently kept on farms for this reason. Diglett has very thin skin, and thus if Diglett is exposed to light its blood will heat up, causing it to grow weak. This weakness to heat causes Diglett to prefer dark places, sticking its head up only when the sun is not bright. Otherwise, it pops up in caves. Diglett make their homes in tunnels and caves under the earth, most of which are made by burrowing Onix. Natural abilities Diglett can have the ability Sand Veil or the ability Arena Trap. Sand Veil increases Diglett's evasiveness when a Sandstorm is out. Arena Trap prevents any Pokémon from escaping it in battle. Diglett are proficient diggers and can Dig quickly. Alolan Diglett can have the Tangling Hair Ability. With the Tangling Hair Ability, opponents that hit Alolan Diglett with a move that makes direct contact will have their Speed lowered by 1. Evolution Diglett evolves into Dugtrio once it reaches level 26. Game Info Locations Pokédex entries Stats Standard form Alolan form Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Growlithe, Arcanine, Vigoroth, Slaking|—|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Cool|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites Alolan Diglett }} Appearances Anime ]] In the anime, Diglett first appeared in Dig Those Diglett. They were causing trouble for a construction crew that planning on building a dam. The foreman insisted that the Diglett were to be exterminated, but the Pokémon of the trainers that happened to be in the area refused to fight them. The reason was that the Diglett and Dugtrio were helping to plant trees in the forest. Diglett were also used by a man named Poncho in The Underground Round-Up. He used them to dig tunnels underground of a town that was infested with Electrode. The tunnels sent the Electrode to an open field where they'd live in peace. Diglett were also featured in Plant It Now...Diglett Later!, helping villagers with crops and being the apparent target of some thieves. * Poncho's Diglett Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Diglett makes a cameo in Raging Rhydon as wild Pokémon of Mt. Moon. Red also owns a Diglett that he uses against Eevee. Trivia * According to a Pokémon Sun and Moon easter egg, Diglett was the first planned Pokémon. *It is revealed in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon that Diglett has feet. After being rescued from Skarmory at Mt. Steel, Diglett says that his feet still feel like they're walking on air. *Although Diglett has no arms and is underground, it can learn Aerial Ace, Cut, Hone Claws, Scratch, Shadow Claw, and Sucker Punch and for only being a head, it can learn Headbutt. *Diglett has basically got the same cry as Doduo, but it is slightly deeper. *Diglett's trading card artwork from Base Set reveals that, like an actual mole, it has a furry body. *Diglett and Dugtrio are the only Pokémon so far who do not appear with their full body. Gallery 050Diglett_OS_anime.png 050Diglett_AG_anime.png 050Diglett Alola SM anime.png 050Diglett_Dream.png 050Diglett_Alola_Dream.png 050Diglett_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 050Diglett_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 050Diglett_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 050Diglett Pokémon HOME.png 050Diglett Alola Pokémon HOME.png Pokken Tournament Diglett.PNG Diglett-GO.png Diglett GO Shiny.png Alolan Diglett-GO.png Alolan Diglett GO Shiny.png Alolan Diglett concept art.png Category:Pokémon with Alola formes Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon